The Mysterious Angel
by AHeartFullmetal
Summary: Yuuki's long lost friend comes back to the academy, but what will happen between Zero and her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic, so please don't judge. I'm still learning how to write.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Thank you and enjoy!~ ^.^**

I slowly stepped out of the yellow taxi, short purple skirt swishing. A small grin flew a cross my face as I saw the large school building a head of me. Cross academy. It's been ages since I've seen Kaien Cross, I thought happy to see him. He may be an idiot, and childish but to be honest, I missed him a lot. My brown puffy hair was perfectly curled in ringlets. My chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and I wore a black V-neck shirt with a purple lacey undershirt underneath. Knee high boots gripped my skinny legs. A wave of wind brushed through my ivory skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I had been traveling for nearly 6 hours, and it was like suffocating sitting in a plane all day.

I grabbed my giant suite case that had all my clothes and valuables out of the car. I pulled out the handle and began dragging it forward. About 3 minutes passed and I reached the large buildings. I entered and headed forward, turning left and right, heading up large stairs, until I reached his office. HEADMASTER CROSS was labeled on the front. I grinned, and slowly turned the knob.

"Hiya!" I grinned bowing.

"Katie!" Kaien Cross leapt forward hugging me tightly.

"You're hurting me Kaien." I said gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Katie!" He said letting me go. "It's just been so long since I've seen you, here look, its Yuuki." He said pointing to the short brown haired girl.

"Yuuki!" I grinned walking over and hugging her. Next to her was a tall silver haired boy. He had amethyst eyes that looked a little surprised, but also a little sadness deep within.

"Kate-chan! Its been so long since I've seen you!" She said hugging me back happily. We both let go.

"Who is this handsome boy?" I said blushing a little and giggling. He growled, and I jumped.

"Oh." She giggled. "This is Zero Kiryu."

I bowed. "Nice to meet you Zero."

He put his hand in his pocket, and looked away from me. "Nice to meet you…"

"Who are you exactly?" He said gazing back at me.

"Oh, well I'm like family to the Cross's…." I said looking towards the ground and smiling.

"Yeah, her Mom was best friends with my father! They always would visit and we would play together, but she moved to America for a while so we haven't talked for a while!" Yuuki said happily.

"Umm, yeah….Now that you know I was a hunter when I was young," Kaien said sweating and looking at the ground. "We actually were partners in the association…"

"What? Wow…..I never really knew how you guys met….But its ok!" She grinned cheeks flushed.

"Really?! You're not mad!?" He said grinning

"Of course not, you have your reasons don't you?" she smiled softly as usual.

"Oh Yuuki!" Kaien gushed, running to hug her but she dodged.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted. Duties are over with! Goodnight headmaster!" She bowed.

"Its father….." Kaien mumbled sadly.

"Goodnight Yuuki." I smiled waving.

"Goodnight Katie, it was good seeing you again!" She looked over at Zero. "Night Zero." Zero nodded back at her.

Yuuki left the room.

"So. Can you show me to my room?" I said turning to Kaien.

"Sure. Zero will show you." Zero huffed. "Zero," Kaien looked at him. "Take her to my guest room until we get this settled with the girl's dorm. There's a night class uniform in the closet, Katie. I hope it fits and If you have any problems just come and find me and I will help you out ok?" He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Headmaster." I said starting to call him headmaster.

"Of course. Goodnight Kate. Zero, I'll see you in the morning." We both nodded.

Me and Zero began walking the dark halls of the academy. An awkward silence hung between us. The only noise was the sound of my suite cases wheels being dragged.

We turned halls and halls, until we finally reached a small bedroom.

Zero led me in, and I noticed his tattoo that laid on his neck ,that had concealed by his uniforms collar before.

"So, are you a hunter or something?" I said pointing to his tattoo.

"Yeah, actually I am…." He said calmly.

"I like the details of your tattoo…..May I touch it?" I said, arm extending forward. He grabbed my wrist instantly.

"No."

My eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry; I hardly know you and I shouldn't have been so casual…." I apologized.

He dropped my wrist. "Goodnight."

I stared as he walked away. "Goodnight Zero…."

He shut the door behind him, and I dug my hands over my face.

'Ugh that was so stupid of me!' I thought upset at myself. I shook my head, taking the thought away.

I picked up my suit case and threw it on the bed, making it bounce. I unclicked the locks and opened it. A pile of clothes laid, will many other things. I dug through my clothes until I found my white nightgown. It was spaghetti strapped, and had a small black bow on the front. I slipped off my boots, tossing them aside. I threw off my clothes and tossed them in a small laundry basket by the bathroom. I put the nightgown on, and walked over to the closet Kaien was talking about. A black night class uniform hung from a hanger, alone. I grinned, shutting the closet. I turned off the light, and opened the large curtains that hung over the windows. I liked having the moons light echo in my room. I pulled down the covers to the bed, and hopped in. It was warm, and soft. I loved beds so much, and sleeping, but my mind when off, and I began to think of what it was going to be like as a student here. Was I going to enjoy it? Ugh. I remembered about the Vampires. I decided that if they stayed out of my way, then I would stay out of theirs, But I had to be spectacle.

My mind suddenly strayed to Zero Kiryu.

My heart began to beat faster, and the heat rose in my cheeks. He was gorgeous. I shook my head. _Do I have a crush on Kiryu_?! I thought, stomach turning. _No, that's ridiculous! I just barely met him_! Time passed, and I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Well, I guess I am going to stop here. I know its not a lot, but its late and night and I should get sleep. Until next time my friends, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I only started off with one chapter, but I'm going to try and put several on at once. :3 It might take a while though, because I only have one laptop (it's my Moms we just barely moved and we need to get the other one set up) and I am very busy in school right now. I do have a whole week off of school though, so I will try and write more chapters.(: Thanks and enjoy this second chapter!~**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Thanks.**

**I also forgot to mention that Katie comes when Yuuki just barely figures out Zero's a vampire.**

My eyes fluttered open as I heard a small knock on the door. I looked at the small clock on the night stand. '8:00' Lucky it was a Sunday.

I threw my legs off the bed and walked over to the door, rubbing my eyes. "Yuuki- chan its 8 in the morning-" I stared shocked, as Zero stood in front of me.

"Zero! I was expecting Yuuki. Sorry." I bowed, cheeks heavy with red. I bended back in place straightly. I cocked my head to the side. "Why are you here instead of Yuuki?"

"Yuuki is still asleep and the headmaster didn't want me to wake her, she needs to catch up on her sleep."

"I see, so why are you here again? Not trying to be rude." I asked.

"Headmaster Cross wanted you to come down for breakfast." I nodded.

"I still have to get dressed….Would you like to come in while I change it the bathroom? Waiting out in the hall would be boring." I asked cocking the door open more.

Surprisingly, he actually walked in.

The heat rose in my cheeks.

I followed in after him, shutting the door. "Here, why don't you- AhhhAHHH." I tripped over my boots that I had tossed off of me from last night, and Zero, making sure not to trip over them.

I bumped into Zero, making us both fall.

"Ow." I groaned. I looked beneath me to find Zero, lying on his stomach. "Z-Zero!" I blushed, quickly getting up and holding out my hand.

"God I'm so sorry! I'm horribly clumsy, please forgive me!" I begged, looking like a tomato. He ignored my hand, getting up on his own.

I bowed several times, pleading for his forgiveness. "It's alright." He finally said, putting his hands in his pockets staring at me. "Just watch were you're going."

I scratched the back of my head. "Heh heh Ok I'll make sure." I blushed smiling.

He sighed as we stood in silence. "Oh yeah, right! I'm such a dunce, I'll grab my clothes and change in the bathroom." I ran to my bag and grabbing a purple undershirt, another white v-neck with a purple flowery design wrapping around my waist and belly, and some black skinny jeans. I grabbed my boots that were lying next to Zero.

I quickly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind be and sliding down.

_That was so embarrassing! _I thought angry with myself. _You are such an idiot, you should have looked ahead of you before you began walking!_

I threw off my nightgown, setting next to the sink. I quickly put the clothes on, trying not to make Zero wait.

I quickly grabbed my boots, putting them on while standing. "Ahhh, ahh AHH!" I fell on my butt, trying to get them on my feet.

I face palmed. _Great, you tried touching Zero's tattoo, tripped over boots and fell on him, and now you've just fallen in the bathroom while trying to get boots on! Just a cherry on top! _I thought to myself more.

"Are you alright in there?" Zero said knocking on the door.

I sat surprised. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just fell while trying to put on my boots that's all. Heh heh…"

I slipped both boots on, walking out, FINALLY ready.

"Ok, I'm ready, we can go." I gave him a soft smile.

He sighed heavily, as if saying 'Finally!'

"Wait! I need to get something."

"Argghh." Zero turned his head gumply.

I frowned, but ran to my bag, digging through clothes and clothes until I found a small bow. I slipped it on my head, tying a glomp of hair with it.

"That's it, a bow?" Zero said, arms folded.

"Yes, my Father gave it to me before he left for war! Do you have a problem with that?" I bursted out, frowning.

"No. Sorry."

I realized what I had said, angry with myself. I had red cheeks now.

"You don't have to apologize, I was rude. I should be apologizing."

"No, I was the rude one. Now lets go." He said putting his hands in his pockets, walking to the door. I followed behind him.

"Sure." Even though Zero was gumpy, I knew he was sweet deep down. He was handsome too.

I giggled.

"What?" Zero turned his head to the side, still walking.

"Nothing…." I gave him a soft smile.

He turned his head back forward, and we continued walking in silence. We went down some stairs, and finally left the kitchen.

"Usually if you were in the girls dorm, you would have to leave that building, and come to this one. But since the Headmaster let you stay here, you are lucky." Zero said, both of us reaching the kitchen dining room.

We walked in, and found Kaien sitting waiting. He had an apron with a cat on the front. Yuuki sat next to him, as if she had just barely woken up still in pajamas.

"Katie-chan!" They both said at the same time.

"Goodmoring." I waved.

A huge breakfast was on the counter, like a feast.

"Holy crap Kaien! Its just us four! You didn't have to make this much food!" I shouted surprised.

"Well it is your first breakfast here, you deserve a good breakfast. Zero and I made it for you." Kaien said a little sad.

"Lucky I like food or you'd be in for it…." I said walking over with Zero and sitting down.

"Looks yummy though. Thank you Headmaster. Thank you Zero." I said bowing to both.

"I'm hungry!" I stuffed food on my plate. Bacon, eggs, rice, sausage, EVERYTHING. It looked delicious.

"So, how's Elizabeth doing? Your Mother. I haven't seen her forever." Kaien smiled.

"Oh she's good. She's been a little sad since my father left, but we've managed." I smiled mouth full of food.

"Good. Is breakfast good?" they had all began eating, but Kaien seemed to be staring at me.

"God Kaien, let me eat it first." I said enjoying it. I gave him a smile though, telling him it was good.

I looked over at Zero, who was the only one not eating.

"Hey, why aren't you eating? Its good." I smiled at him, blushing yet again.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's no excuse! This must have taken you guys hours to make this, c'mon. Please? For me?" I blushed. _Be cool._ I told myself.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I said looking at him. Did he feel sick?

"Yeah."

"Ok." I said looking down at my plate with red cheeks, and beginning to eating more.

The breakfast dragged on, Kaien asking me a ton of questions of what happened over the years, but honestly nothing that new.

Zero stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Zero?" Kaien said looking at him.

"Zero!" Yuuki ran after him.

**Well, I guess I'm going to end it here…My Moms going to take the laptop from me, and I don't wanted to get in deeper or I won't be able to publish it yet! So please review, and check out my other story. It would be a lot of help. Thanks again!~^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the table a little astonished. "What's wrong with Zero?" I said looking at Kaien.

He waved his hand, brushing him away. "Nothing I'm sure hes fine." He said in his happy way. But I could easily read him. He wasn't telling me something. I ignored it though, it wasn't my business.

I stood from the table and bowed politely at him. "Thank you for the breakfast Kaien." I gave him a soft smile.

"You are very welcome! But Zero did most of it, concidering I'm a fail at cooking." It surprised me a bit that he admited he was bad at something.

"Don't say that! But maybe I'll thank him." I said, trailing off and looking to the side.

Kaien frowned. But smiled once again. "Alright. See you in a little while Kate." He waved, a light blush on his cheeks indicating happiness.

I waved back, walking out of the room.

_**20 minutes later**_

I stood in the middle of a hall, completely lost. A trail of sweat dripped down the side of my face. _Dammit I should have asked Kaien for directions. _

Panting rang through my ears. _Finally! Someone- _I turned the corner, noticing Zero gripping his neck tightly, he breathed heavily sitting on the ground. I noticed some curtians torn beside him. _He must have done that...Zero..._

"A-are you alright?" I said walking closer to him but my foot-steps stopped as he yelled at me.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" His voice rang out the empty halls.

"Zero-I just want to help you-"

"No!"

I backed off frightened.

"I'm sorry...I-just thought maybe-" I choked. My feet twisted, and I clumsily tripped. A large bang echoed through the halls, a pain peircing my back and elbow. I groaned, sitting up. _Fool! _I hissed at myself in my mind. I bended my elbow, finding a carpet burn. tiny pieces of skin pealed off. Blood oozed up. "Goddammit!"

Zero Moaned, and stared at me with lusty red eyes. _Red...Eyes? _He zoomed over without me even noticing, _What the hell? What is he doing?! _He pulled me up and pushed me to the wall. "Zero! Get off! Stop! What are you-?!" I tried pushing him off, but he dug his nails into my skin. I cried out. He dragged his tongue upon the skin of my neck.

"Zero!" A familiar voice cried. Yuuki.

He ignored her, continuing on with what he had set off to do.

A peircing pain ran through my neck as his fangs broke through my skin, blood sputtering out. I struggled at this, trying to shake him off of me, but he immeditaly pinned my harder, gripping my hangs tighter against the wall. I cried out in pain as Yuuki rushed over and hit Zero hard of the chest.

"ZERO! STOP IT NOW!" She yelled at him, grabbing his shoulders and forcefully pulling him off As his fangs left my neck, I sat shocked staring at him. As I finally came to my senses, I immeditaly ran off, tearing up. "Katie-chan! Wait!" Yuuki called out to me but I ignored, my speed picking up.

I ran through the halls, feeling like I was going to suffocate if I stayed inside any longer. I gasped for air, running harder.

I quickly found the exit, bursting out. Air burnt my nose and throat as the wind hit my skin. I ran. Hard as I could. I wouldn't stop. I ran through the schools trees. My throat stung. I wanted-no I needed to stop. My legs felt like they were on fire. I finally stopped, leaning against a tree. I slid down, my legs hitting the ground. I sat breathing hard. I clutched my head tightly, hiding my head between my legs. I sobbed. What had just happened?

**A/N: So this was short chapter and I have uploaded in a long time xD But I hoped you enjoyed and I've been busy in school lately and totally forgot about this!**


End file.
